


Off Camera

by uncookedpassta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Wet & Messy, horny in zoom class, sorta at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncookedpassta/pseuds/uncookedpassta
Summary: Terezi fantasizes about her best friend and crush in a boring online class
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Off Camera

**Author's Note:**

> At the rate I write, I'm just lucky I finished this before virtual learning became completely irrelevant.
> 
> I may write a follow up chapter if my brain gives me respite from depression and allows me to have any sort of motivation.

Half an hour into her last period class, Terezi was getting antsy. She had been sitting on her computer, dutifully doing work for all of her Zoom classes, all day long. But this last class was the perfect blend of easy and boring that allowed her mind to wander. However that wandering did not take her mind very far. In fact, one could hardly call it wandering at all when the girl that her thoughts were focused on was right there in her class.

Vriska was one of the only students who kept her camera on throughout the whole class; their teacher was not the only one who appreciated this fact.. Her distinctive blue tasted so delicious that Terezi often stopped her work completely to lick of Vriska’s section of the screen. She thought about all the times that they have hung out (very frequently as they live very close) and things turned vaguely flirtatious. She was not completely sure if Vriska was being sincere like herself or if that’s just how Vriska was. That didn’t limit where Terezi’s mind went at all however.

What would happen if she, Terezi, just made the first move? She could imagine how it would go:

Vriska would come over after school; as she often does. Maybe they would be watching a movie, sitting with legs ‘accidentally’ brushing against each other, arms touching, but still nervously maintaining their distance. Terezi would take it upon herself to close that distance. She would gather her courage and hoist herself onto Vriska’s lap, lean in close and whisper “Can I kiss you?” The Vriska in her mind is surprised or a monet but then hastily agrees and leans forward to bring your lips together. You two have been friends for forever and you have kissed as ‘practice’ before although you have always wondered if that was truly the reason. You have always savored the softness of her lips, the safety of her arms encircling your torso. 

This kiss was nothing like those previous times. 

Terezi took the initiative to introduce her tongue into the mix, prodding at Vriska’s lips which promptly allowed entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance. Terezi cackled internally at this statement which the author thought would be hilarious to include . After a few minutes of sloppily but passionately kissing, Terezi pulled back and began kissing and licking her jaw down to her neck and collarbone all the while roaming with her hands and trying to feel every inch of Vriska’s bony form..

In the non-imaginary world Terezi peeked at her laptop and saw the class still going on and Vriska with her head down, probably taking notes like a decent student should be doing rather than masturbating to their best friend. 

But, she wonders, would Vriska be looking down in that same way if Terezi were to move down her thighs until her head was level with Vriska’s navel, looking up to make sure it was okay as she went to unzip her pants and bring them down? Stroking the lips of Vriska’s nook and feeling the wetness through her underwear with one hand, she began pulling them down with the other. Vriska would try to mask her noises but low whines would sneak out. Terezi moved her hands to clasp the other’s thighs and brought her face up to her slick folds. 

This is when Real-Life Terezi pulled off her own underwear while suckling a finger in order to wet it with spit. In her mind, she licked roughly against Vriska’s sheath, beginning to coax out her bulge, before dipping the tip of her tongue into her. She would taste of that sweet blueberry with just a hint of saltiness. Terezi at that moment sunk her finger into herself eagerly to the third knuckle; she was already soaked and so goddamn horny. She pumped her finger while in her mind lapping from Vriska’s anus, between her folds then finally sinking her tongue in and out of her hole slowly. Vriska’s hands would pull at her hair while she tried desperately to maintain some sort of composure. 

When one finger became not enough, Terezi added another and sped up her pace. She then felt her bulge poking out, so she brought her other hand to stroke it to full glory. At the same time she pictured mind-Vriska’s bulge springing out and slapping across Terezi’s face covering it in the same blueberry juices that were dripping down her chin.

At that, Terezi groaned and squeezed a third finger in, all the while pumping herself with her other hand. She could tell she wasn’t going to last much longer. In her head, after Terezi licked from her nook lips to the base of her bulge then up to the tip in one languid movement then taking the length fully into her throat, Vriska released hard, holding her head in place as her throat engulfed her bulge. Terezi was so full with her fluid. She could feel it pouring down her throat and overflowing out of her mouth. It dripped down her chin and neck and soaked her shirt but she couldn’t bring herself to care; all she could focus on was the blissed-out expression that would be on Vriska’s face. As she pictured this, she felt herself about to spill. She hastily scrambled for the bucket beside her bed, kicking her laptop and messing up her sheets in the process. But nonetheless she made it in time and, groaning Vriska’s name, allowed the pressure in her gut to release and teal genetic material to pour out from between her legs and splash into the bucket.

Terezi began to collect herself and heard her teacher clear her throat with everyone else quiet. As she reoriented the laptop that she had kicked, her face flushed, realizing that she must have unmuted herself with her thrashes during her climax. After hastily muting herself once again and the teacher started her lesson once again she noticed a text from Vriska.

“Bruh, that was fucking hot. I’m definitely coming over after class today.”

Grinning, Terezi just sent back a “ >;]”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this I love you so so much!!!  
> Kudos, comments, and critique are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
